onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Made in the A.M.
Made In The A.M. is pop rock band One Direction's fifth studio album. It will be their first album without Zayn Malik, and is released worldwide on November 13, 2015. Background Production on the album began in late 2015 and the album was completed by July 2015. The band began writing for the album in April 2015. In various interviews, Liam stated the album would sound similar to the works of Ed Sheeran and OasisLiam talks about album's sound, while Niall compared it to Fleetwood MacNiall talks about the new album. Harry said of the album “It carries a slightly new identity, but I think it’s an obvious change from Four in a positive way. We’ve branched out and worked with different writers, and we’ve got some great songs!”Harry discusses the albumSongwriter Julian Bunetta discussed what types of songs feature on the album, stating "there are songs about love, there’s a song that is a little more sexually charged. It’s all over the map."Julian Bunetta discusses the album Promotion On August 4, 2015, One Direction performed Drag Me Down for the first time at Good Morning America. The band also added Drag Me Down to the On The Road Again Tour setlist and performed it live at the Apple Music Festival on September 22, 2015. A performance of the song from the OTRA tour was professionally filmed and aired on The X Factor Australia on October 5, 2015. One Direction will play an intimate live set called The London Session on November 14, 2015. They are also scheduled to perform on a Mexican awards show on November 26, 2015. In early December, the band will play a series of music festival dates in North America: Jingle Ball on December 1 and 4, and Triple Ho Show on December 5, 2015. Releases On July 31, 2015, One Direction released the first single from Made in the A.M., called Drag Me Down. The single was hugely successful, reaching #1 on iTunes in 90 countries, breaking Spotify streaming records and scoring the band a #1 single in 13 countries. On September 22, 2015, One Direction made the track Infinity available to download with every pre-order. It reached #1 on iTunes in 75 countries. On October 9, 2015, after Apple Music accidentally confirmed the news early on Twitter, Liam and Harry announced the next single from Made in the A.M would be Perfect. It was released on October 16, 2015 and went to #1 on iTunes in 50 countries. The music video was directed by Sophie Muller and filmed in September 2015. On October 20, 2015, an EP was released onto Spotify in various countries. The EP contained a new, previously unheard song called Home. Louis tweeted lyrics from the song shortly after fans began discovering the new release. The EP also featured an acoustic version of Perfect and a Liam Payne remix of Drag Me Down. Tracklist The Made in the A.M. tracklist was announced by One Direction via their official Snapchat on October 10 and 11, 2015. Each band member took turns announcing different song titles. # Hey Angel # Drag Me Down # Perfect # Infinity # End Of The Day # If I Could Fly # Long Way Down # Never Enough # Olivia # What A Feeling # Love You Goodbye # I Want To Write You A Song # History # Temporary Fix # Walking In The Wind # Wolves # A.M Perfect EP: # Perfect (Stripped) # Home # Perfect (Matoma Remix) # Drag Me Down (Big Payno x AFTERHRS Remix) References Category:Studio albums Category:November calendar